


Don't Blink

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not as it Seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on a very confusing sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

Dean sat there staring at the sight before, not daring to breathe or blink. Which seemed to make the situation worse.

"What the hell, Dean? Why are you sitting over here staring, instead of seeing if Cas is okay?" Sam griped as he made his way across the room to the distraught angel.

"He's weeping," Dean said in his defense.

Castiel sniffled loudly and glared at the human, "I'm not weeping, I'm bawling my eyes out."

Sam looked to his brother, who still had not blinked, and just gave up trying to get him to help out. "Be that way. Cas, do you want to tell me why you are... bawling you're eyes out?"

"I was watching the Green Mile. They killed an innocent man. John Coffey was a gift and they killed him," he informed the only sane person in the room.

"You know it's all fake, don't you? John Coffey was a... tragic character, but he was just that, a character."

"I am aware of this Sam. However, I am also aware it has happened in the past and is likely happening now. Making the scene a heartbreaking tragedy. Dean sitting there staring at me like a cat did not help," the angel sniped.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked to his brother who was still staring with wide eyes. "Dean, want to tell me what has you so bug eyed?"

"Cas."

"Yes, that is Cas."

"He's crying... weeping,' he repeated his earlier stance.

His brother nodded his head. "An unusual sight, I know, but it still doesn't explain the staring."

"Well, you told me to!" Dean said loudly.

He shook his head, not understanding what was going on. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Weeping angels are dangerous. Don't look away, don't blink; blink and you're dead. I gotta tell you that my eyes are getting super dry and I want to blink, like really bad."

Sam did what any sane hunter would do, he banged his head against the wall. "Weeping Angels are a... bad guy on Doctor Who. Just like John Coffey, it's fake."

"Fake..." Dean replied blandly while blinking rapidly. "Then why the hell were you staring at the angel statue and saying don't blink?"

"I thought it would motivate you to watch something other than porn, and the Japanese cartoon porn doesn't count," his little brother confessed.

"I watch that thrones show."

"Game of Thrones, and that is only marginally better than porn," Sam complained.

"There are some nice jugs on the show. The whole incest thing is a little too close to the Bender family for my taste. They keep killing off all of the good characters too. Why did Ned have to die?" Dean grumbled as he worked out his kinks.

"I am surrounded by literal idiots. I take it all back Dean. Watch all the porn you want. We'll even buy you your own laptop. Castiel can introduce you to The Pizza Man and you can introduce him to... to tentacle porn. Both of you, just stay away from movies and non-porn stuff without me or Bobby there to baby-sit you," Sam grumbled as he stomped away from the pair.

He would have felt something different if he had seen the pair high five one another, congratulations on the perfect prank they pulled off.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo posted by Dizzojay. Don't take anything said seriously; and yes, I know it's called Anime, not Japanese Cartoons.


End file.
